This invention is directed to a method and device used for killing fire ants in their mound and under ground passages.
Heretofore different methods and systems have been used for killing fire ants. Such sytsems have been set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 584,484; 1,403,461; 4,637,161 and 4,640,044.
It is an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive method and system for exterminating fire ants in their normal habitat.
Another object is to provide a flexible hood which will fit over a fire ant mound and will seal against uneven ground for carrying out the method.
Another objective is to provide a non-chemical system to destroy fire ants.
The invention will be better understood and further objects and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the drawings.